Episode 2216
Mikey Episode Number: 2216 Date: Saturday, August 1, 1993 Sponsors: E, Y, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings about a rabbit's day of eating grapes and swimming with pals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Super Grover are standing behind a wall addressing the audience. They speak of the differences between above (such as a bird flying) and below (as in when Grover crash lands on Telly). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A moving truck takes the number 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Somebody Come and Play" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Kitty Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Y for Yo-Yo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Using pictures on the blackboard, Roosevelt Franklin tells the class a story about two little dogs who find a big ol' bone in a doghouse. They try to take the bone, but it turns out that it belongs to a big, mean dog, who chases them away. The moral of the story: "If something's not yours, leave it alone; could be a big ol' dog in the doghouse." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle Sings "Green Grow The Rushes Go" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A turtle walks slowly Music: "Funeral March of a Marionette" by Charles Gounod |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "I Gotta Be Clean" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out "feet," and then the camera pans back to reveal a pair of live feet on some grass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Bookworm, Baby!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Can you think of words that rhyme with BALL? (voice of Daws Butler). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Moo Wave sing "Do-Op Hop!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A snake displays shapes, which are identified in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "The Inside Story," which shows what's inside various household objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A poem by Rowlf, titled "Silence". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Mad Painter 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks a boy how much he can count. The boy says he can count "millions of hundreds," and is hesitant at first, but Grover assures him that they have enough time to count. The boy gets up to 22 before Grover cuts him off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr. examines a box. A smaller lamp pops out of the box, demonstrating "surprise." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "See You Later Alligator" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie approaches Bert in a harried manner, talking rapidly. Bert tells him to talk slower so he can understand him. Ernie says, slowly, that Bert's bread is burning in the oven, which causes Bert to speak in the same rapid, harried manner. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Have you seen my NO?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Once is Not Enough" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Knights use different words for "big." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Off to School" |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide